One More Night
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: He wasn’t suggesting anything inappropriate, just the same thing they had done lots of times at school: fall asleep together, safe and sound. One more night was what they both needed. Rating is to be safe.


_A/N: OK, so I don't know if you're aware, but Wolverine and the X-Men has been canceled. That being said, I'm not nearly ready to give up on these two yet. So here is yet another Bobby/Kitty one shot. Timeline wise, this takes place before Hindsight Part 2, before Bobby is asked to rejoin the team._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, Marvel/Disney does. And The Maine owns themselves. I have a theory that Bobby would totally love them._

**One More Night**

She double checked the scrap of paper, comparing it to the house in front of her. This was it. Why was she nervous? It was just Bobby. He would be glad to see her.

Or at least she hoped he would be. It _had_ been a few weeks since he'd heard from her. Maybe he was past the point of caring.

Kitty pushed the thought from her mind as she marched up the front steps. Bobby was her best friend and she _knew_ he would want to see her. She had some explaining to do. She owed him that much.

The young brunette pressed the doorbell. "I'm coming!" a voice called from the other side of the door. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a woman who could only be Bobby's mother. Kitty could see the resemblance clearly, especially in the unusual blue-green eye color. "Can I help you, dear?"

"I'm looking for Bobby," Kitty said. "I'm a friend of his. From Xavier's."

She noticed Mrs. Drake's eyes narrow slightly. "You know, dear, Bobby went out with some of his other friends. I'll tell him you came by. What was your name again?"

The former X-Man couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I'm Kitty. Please tell him I'll be in touch again in a few weeks."

"Of course," Mrs. Drake said reassuringly before shutting the door in Kitty's face. Shadowcat gave the house a somewhat dirty look before descending the few steps down to the sidewalk. She knew Bobby's mom had no reason to lie to her, but she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Surely Bobby would have mentioned he'd found someone to hang out with if he had.

Kitty felt her stubborn streak kick in. One way or another, she was going to see Bobby today. She wasn't going to leave the country without making things right.

0o0o0o0

Bobby Drake made his way downstairs to the kitchen. His mother was standing at the sink, muttering to herself as she washed the dishes. "Hey Mom," he began, hope finding its way into his voice, "Who was at the door just now?"

His mom turned to look at him. She had a smile plastered on her face. "It was someone selling newspaper subscriptions," she answered. "Sit down, Bobby. I'll make you some lunch."

The blond boy's shoulders slumped slightly as he settled in at the table. He had gotten his hopes up again, like he did every time the phone rang or someone knocked on the door or he had a new email. It had been nearly a month since he'd heard from Kitty. He couldn't help it; he was worried. And he missed her.

He knew his parents suspected something. Why else would he suddenly have an interest in the news, or dive for the phone the second he heard it ring? Bobby knew if something had happened to Kitty, it would be all over the news. A dead mutant was a dead mutant, and the public would want to know if there was one less "freak" walking among them.

Madeline slid a plate across the table to her son. There was a sandwich on it, the crusts cut off just the way he liked. Noticing how miserable Bobby looked, the older woman wondered briefly if she should tell him the truth. But she decided to stick to her original decision. Bobby was an adult now. It was time he gave up on playing superhero and associating with mutants.

"Honey," she began tentatively, "Is something wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Bobby looked over at his mother, knowing she was concerned about his behavior. But he also knew if he told her about Kitty, he would undoubtedly get a lecture about how he needed to move on from the past. "I'm fine," Bobby answered finally, his tone stiff and unfriendly. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He stood up, abandoning both his unfinished sandwich and his mother, heading to his room so he could be alone again.

0o0o0o0

It was dark by the time Kitty finally made her way back to the Drake home. The night was warm, a perfect early summer day coming to a close. As she drew closer, she saw Bobby standing in the front room with his parents.

He had grown a lot. He was no longer the skinny, awkward boy she remembered from her early days at Xavier's. Kitty smiled to herself, remembering how sweet he'd been to her, even then.

One of the windows was open, and Kitty could hear voices floating out of the home. "…no right to tell me how to live my life," Bobby stated angrily. This took Kitty by surprise. Whatever the family was arguing about had to be bad for Bobby to be so worked up.

"You will not speak to your mother that way, Bobby. I think you should go to your room until you're willing to cooperate," Mr. Drake told his son. His tone was as livid as Bobby's.

Kitty frowned. She had a hunch as to what the argument was about. Bobby had always hoped the team's separation would be a temporary deal, that they'd be back fighting Magneto and Sinister in no time. It didn't surprise her that he was still holding on to that.

The former X-Man sighed quietly. She could pretty much forget about seeing her friend before she left. There was no way he'd be allowed to have a visitor after the fight she'd just witnessed.

There was the sound of feet stomping up stairs, and then Kitty saw Bobby's dad pull Mrs. Drake close to him. And even though Kitty was pretty sure Mrs. Drake had lied to her earlier, she still felt a little sorry for the older woman. It was obvious that she loved Bobby very much and was only trying to do what she thought was best for him.

"A girl was here earlier, looking for him," Madeline murmured to her husband as they walked off together into another room. "She was one of them."

Kitty turned away from the house, ready to give up on seeing Bobby in person. She had only taken a few steps when she saw a light go on in one of the upstairs windows. She smiled to herself, a plan forming in her mind. She walked up the front lawn, careful to stay in the shadows, and phased through the fence into the side yard.

She spotted what she wanted right away. Picking up several pebbles, Shadowcat took careful aim at Bobby's window.

Up in his room, Bobby was startled at the sudden noise. He wrote it off, sitting down on his bed before sinking face first into his pillow. But by the time the third stone hit his window, he realized someone really wanted his attention. The blond boy crossed his room and opened the window.

He could see a figure standing there in the yard, but he couldn't quite tell who it was. "Bobby," the figure hissed, "It's me, Kitty."

Bobby let out a laugh before creating a slide down to the ground. He took Kitty's hand easily and she pressed herself close to him as he completed the arc back up to his room.

Once they were inside, Kitty dropped her backpack on the floor and Bobby turned to his friend and held out his arms. Kitty moved into them gratefully, sliding hers around his waist and burying her face in his chest. She was glad to know it was still a great comfort to her when he held her like this.

Bobby didn't know how long he stood there holding Kitty, but he didn't exactly mind. She was shaking slightly, and it only made him tighten his hold. He knew he should really be mad that she'd just stopped calling, that he shouldn't be cradling her like this, comforting her. But it wasn't a secret that he didn't think clearly when it came to Kitty.

"I was worried about you," Bobby murmured into her hair. "What happened?"

She pulled away. Her eyes were sad. "It's a long story," Kitty warned him. "But I know I owe you an explanation."

Iceman nodded. "You do. You know I actually watched the news with my dad and didn't beg him to change the channel? I knew if something had happened to you it would have been all over the place." All the anger that had been in the back of his mind was coming out now. "I just don't understand how you could let me go through something like this, Kitty. I…I don't know what I would do without you."

"Bobby, please," she said quietly, and his expression softened. She managed to give her friend a small smile before poking him. "Guilt trip much, Drake? I _wanted _to talk to you. I just couldn't. But you're right about one thing. I definitely would have made headlines if I had died or something. Any of us would."

The blond boy gestured to his bed. "Should I make myself comfortable for the 'long story?'" Kitty bobbed her head and watched him flop down, leaning against the wall. She joined him without a word, sitting as close to him as possible. She wasn't quite ready to give up the comfort he always radiated.

Shadowcat took a deep breath before starting her story. "The day after the last time I spoke to you, someone broke into our house."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No one was at home. They didn't even take anything, just broke some old vases of my mom's." Kitty gave him an affectionate smile. "Thanks for the concern, though."

But Bobby knew there was something she wasn't telling him. "What's the _whole_ story, Kit?"

"The guy who broke in wrote graffiti on the living room walls. He…he told me I should go back to where I came from." Though Shadowcat had been one of the X-Men for nearly two years and was as tough as the others, she couldn't help it: the memory made her cry.

Iceman folded his arms around her, pulling her even closer than she already was. "Hey," he whispered, "It's OK. You're safe. I promise, Kitty, you're safe with me."

Kitty spoke into his chest. "After that, I helped my parents move. The phones were disconnected and the email accounts were changed. I had to protect them the best I could, Bobby. I wanted to call. I just didn't have time."

He found this to be suspicious as well. Bobby took Kitty's shoulders gently and forced her away from him. He looked at her with one eyebrow arched. "So you came all the way to Long Island from Illinois just to talk to me?"

"Not exactly…Bobby, I'm going to Genosha. I have to. It's the only way to protect my family. They're not happy about it, but they accept my choice."

Bobby gave her a look that clearly told her he agreed with her parents. "You…you can't," he managed finally, shaking his head. "Magneto is in charge there. He's our _enemy_, Kit. How could you even think about trusting him?"

Shadowcat narrowed her blue eyes at her friend. "So you're telling me you wouldn't go just because of Magneto, even if it was to stop your parents from being harassed because of what you are?"

"I'm _saying_ that I would never trust the X-Men's main opponent, Kitty."

"We aren't X-Men anymore. Get over it, Bobby. It's time to move on." Kitty removed Bobby's cool hands from her shoulders and got off of his bed. She paused to pick up her backpack from the floor and crossed to the window.

Before she lowered herself onto the ice slide, he managed to seize her wrist. She merely phased through his hold, glaring at him. "What are you doing? I have to go."

He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. It's not my business where you go. I just wish you wouldn't, that's all."

The brunette nodded. "I don't have much choice, Bobby. I don't want to end things badly with you. You're my best friend, you know."

He smiled that arrogant Bobby Drake smile. "I know."

She pushed him playfully, and he did the same in retaliation. "Are we OK now?" Kitty questioned quietly. The younger girl hadn't been lying when she said she didn't want to end things on a sour note with him. Bobby had been there for her when no one else had.

"We are…if you stay here with me tonight." He wasn't suggesting anything inappropriate, just the same thing they had done lots of times at school: fall asleep together, safe and sound. One more night like that was what they both needed.

She responded by placing a kiss on his cheek. "I have something for you, by the way. I didn't forget your birthday." Kitty pulled the zip on her backpack, rummaging through it til she found what she was looking for.

Bobby pretended to be surprised as the brunette handed him the package. "This feels like clothes," he told her accusingly. The blond boy ripped the paper open to see something that was technically already his: one of his many dark red T-shirts he'd forgotten she had.

Kitty let out a giggle. "Don't worry. There's something else. Turn it over."

On the other side of the shirt were signatures…five signatures to be precise. "No. Way."

"Way."

"But…how?"

Kitty grinned. "They were in Chicago a few weeks ago, before the fiasco with the house. They're very friendly boys."

Bobby looked like he might faint. "You got The Maine to sign a T-shirt for me? All I got you was a lousy gift card…" He gave her one of his famous bear hugs, taking far longer than he should have to let go.

"Just…don't forget me, OK?" Her voice was suddenly sad.

Iceman frowned. "Like I could." Kitty wandered away after he finally let go of her. He folded his shirt carefully, placing it in his dresser drawer. Kitty had resumed her position on his bed, and he looked over at her. "Do you want me to go with you, Kitty?" Bobby took his place beside her, and she pressed her face into his shoulder.

It was silent for awhile as he held her again, weaving his fingers through Kitty's soft brown hair. Finally, the older boy felt her nod against him. His eyes were bright as he tilted her chin up to look at her. "You do? You want me to come?"

"Of course I want you there with me. But I can't ask you to leave your family for me. I can't."

The blond boy shrugged. "They'll get over it. I would feel better knowing you had someone to look after you…Not that you need it," he added hastily when he saw the look she gave him.

"Bobby. Come on. This is your home."

"My home was Xavier's. You're what I have left of that."

Hearing him be so serious frightened her a little. Where was the care-free practical joker she had known for the last three years? He had changed so much.

He was talking again. "We could do it alone. Be X-Men, I mean. It's who we are. Iceman and Shadowcat."

"Shadowcat and Iceman," Kitty corrected, nudging him. Bobby laughed. The younger girl moved back into his arms, comfortable here with him, safe for the moment. Being with him was always like this.

She dozed off after a while, waking only when Bobby gently laid her down on the pillow. She was vaguely aware of Bobby pulling the covers over her before he slid into bed with her.

Bobby watched her for a moment, smiling at her sleeping form. He was glad to know she was safe. He would sleep well, at long last. As Bobby settled in to bed, Kitty scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

0o0o0o0

William Drake woke shortly after midnight, as he often did. It was time for his late night snack. He got out of bed quietly, so as not to wake Madeline.

When he reached the kitchen, he pulled open the fridge. There was still a bit of cake left over from Bobby's birthday a few days before. He put it on a plate, and with a sudden idea, took two forks from the silverware drawer.

Mr. Drake hadn't exactly been thrilled with his son's behavior earlier. Bobby had been raised better than that and knew not to speak to his mother the way he had. But at the same time, William knew his son had had a difficult year. It couldn't have been easy to watch the school be destroyed and all his friends go away.

William wasn't the type to have an emotional heart to heart, especially with another man. But he could talk to Bobby, let him know that as his parents, they wanted what was best for him. They wanted him to be happy. The cake was merely a peace offering.

As William Drake pushed the door to his son's room open, he was greeted with quite a surprise.

There was a girl in Bobby's bed.

His first thought was to wake Maddy. But he knew exactly what his wife would do. She would wake Bobby and his friend, cause a big fuss, and demand an explanation.

Then she would undoubtedly call the MRD and report a mutant in their home. And while William definitely wasn't pleased about his son sneaking a girl into the house, he couldn't exactly see the harm in it. He didn't see any evidence of something inappropriate having occurred. It looked to him like they had just gone to sleep together.

He knew this had to be the girl Maddy had mentioned earlier. The same girl Bobby had been watching the news for. The one who had stopped calling. If she was so important to Bobby that he was worried about her safety, there was nothing he could do. Contacting the MRD would only make Bobby hate them.

So William Drake did the only thing he could do: he turned and walked away from the two sleeping teenagers. He would keep his son's secret.

0o0o0o0

When Kitty woke up the next morning, the first thing she registered was that it was early. The summer sun was bright, streaming in through the window and leaving little golden patches on the carpet. She wished she could just lay there for a while, but she had to get going.

The second thing she noted was that she was cold. After rubbing her eyes, she looked over at Bobby. He was frozen over completely, and so was his side of the bed. Kitty could relate. She couldn't count all the times she had ended up in the living room of her home because she had phased through her bed.

Kitty gently shook him awake. "Rise and shine."

Bobby let out a sleepy groan. "'S cold," he mumbled. She laughed quietly as he sat up and realized he had been freezing in his sleep. "Oh. My bad. That happens sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Which way is the harbor?"

He looked confused. "You're leaving today? But…"

"My ticket is non refundable. I have to go."

Bobby nodded, but he still didn't look very happy. "I can walk you, if you want. Do you need the shower or anything?"

Kitty shook her head and sat up, leaning against him. It seemed an automatic response when he slid his arm around her. "I wish I could stay, you know," she whispered quietly, and Bobby knew that she did.

He held her hand on the way to the docks. She liked the way he felt against her, cool and soothing. She wished things could be different. She didn't want to leave him.

When they found where Kitty's ship was anchored, she turned to him again and hid her face in his chest. Bobby felt his shirt slowly grow damp, but he couldn't think of anything comforting to say.

Kitty finally pulled away, trying not to show how she really felt as she looked up at him. "Thank you, Bobby. For everything. I meant it when I said you were my best friend."

Bobby smiled. Kitty kept talking.

"And you know, if the X-Men ever do come back, I want in on it. You know where I'll be. Promise you'll tell the others?"

The blond boy bobbed his head. "Of course I will, Kit. I don't think the X-Men would be the X-Men without you."

Kitty managed a genuine smile for him. Shadowcat then stood on her tiptoes and placed a very light kiss on Iceman's cheek before turning and walking briskly towards the ship.

He watched her go, missing her already. _'At least this time I know she's safe' _he reminded himself as he made his way home. _'And it's not forever.'_

It just seemed like it would be.


End file.
